Gypsies
As much a culture as a race, the gypsies have only been around for a couple hundred years. Made up of outcast races (due to perceived ties with the elves) during the elven war, the gypsy people banded together to stay safe. They formed into tightly knit groups called circuses. Each circus is extremely territorial, and members of a given circus are extremely loyal to their circus mates. Although most circuses are large enough that they contain up to several dozen families, everyone refers to each other as “cousin”. An existence on the road has taught them to be resourceful and opportunistic, resulting in a reputation as thieves and cut purses. However, not all of them are rogues, as many gypsies claim that they can see glimpses of the future, and gypsy warriors are feared for their capacity for unbridled violence. Gypsies can be brutal and treacherous to those who have angered them, but they are merciful to outsiders who need aid. The wounds dealt to them during the elven war left them with no small measure of compassion to those ostracized from the rest of the world. Similarly, gypsy circuses are very fond and protective of the frontier villages within their territories, realizing that without such villages, their lives would be much more difficult. Gypsies tend to wear flowing, gauzy clothing, made up of bright colors. Even their armor is brightly colored, though it tends to be less loose fitting than normal clothing. Bells and bright beads are common for gypsy warriors to wear into battle. A group of gypsies, all fighting in unison, create a cacophony of whoops and jingling as they slice through their foes. As a race, gypsies favor names that include soft, rolling sounds. Rs and Ws are common, but there are no set naming patterns that the gypsy people hold to. All gypsies are skilled performers or artists of one kind of another. While smiths are rare among gypsies, due to the rigorous demands of a nomadic lifestyle, herbalists and alchemists are common. Jewelcrafters, musicians, actors, gymnasts, jugglers, and a myriad of other such occupations are easily found in any circus worth the name. In addition to performing arts or artistic pursuits, all gypsies are capable of defending themselves, whether using magic, blade, or guile. Most often a gypsy’s combat abilities relate to their chosen form of entertainment (for example, a juggler might specialize in throwing weapons, a fortune teller may wield magic, and a strongman might carry a massive hammer into battle). Petrov’s Merriment is the local circus, and is named after its founding ringmaster, Liliya Petrov. Members of this circus are collectively known as Petrovs, though individual families have different surnames. Physical Representation Brightly colored clothing; bright jewelry/bead work; bells; slightly pointed ears Other *Note: Any PC gypsies will be members of the Petrovs, unless a very compelling reason otherwise is presented in the character’s backstory. Staff reserves the right to deny certain concepts in the interest of preserving the game’s story. Known Gypsies (PC/NPC) *Rohina Petrov *"Papa" Petrov (NPC)